


Hard Work

by Thotful_writing



Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotful_writing/pseuds/Thotful_writing
Summary: You started working for Bill, well not directly, but he was your superior, he was devilishly handsome and you had a major crush on him. Your fantasies about him become a reality.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I didn't intend for this to be a multi-part story but it turned out that way. I am still considering just how many chapters there will be. Please let me know if you enjoy it and if you want more!

When it first started it was a harmless crush, polite smiles in passing, and small “hellos” throughout the day. But you started dreaming about him, about his big hands wrapped around your neck, his mouth covering every inch of your body, the more time you spent around him the more dreams you had, you’d wake up in the middle of the night, moaning his name, with soaked panties and fragments of the dreams. The next day you’d avoid him, knowing you’d blush seeing him and remembering the dreams you had. You started making excuses to be around him, you’d ask questions you already knew the answer to, go to lunch when you knew he would be leaving too, anything just to have some small amount of contact.

You started working here about 6 months ago, they transferred you to working part-time at another site while they launched a new filing system, which is when you met Bill. He wasn’t your direct supervisor, but he was a manager of the second site, which meant any relationship between you two was probably a bad idea, not that you had a relationship, he probably didn’t even notice you existed most of the time. You spent most of your days completing paperwork and filing records, while he met with clients and dealt with inter-office issues. You always knew when he was coming towards your office, his door made a unique squeak, every time you heard it you’d instinctively sit up straight and push your chest out, hoping he’d notice as he passed by. One day, you heard his door open and sat up, he strode by your office without a word, you sunk back down in your chair, continuing your work.

“Hey, do you have a second?” You almost jumped out of your seat when he came back and peaked into your office.

“Yes, Sir, I was just finishing up this documentation.” You turned and smiled politely.

“You don’t have to call me ‘Sir’, Bill is fine.” He walked over and stood next to your desk.

“Yes, Si-, Bill. Sorry, it’s going to take some time to get used to it.”

“I wanted to ask you if you had any experience in the new filing system yet? I know they just introduced it and not everyone has had a chance to use it yet.” He was towering over you, making you feel small.

“Actually, it’s more like an old system to me, I used it at my last job so I’m more experienced in it than the one we have here.” You felt proud that you were ahead of the game.

“That’s great, I need a favor, I’d owe you big time. I have some case files that need to be scanned and organized into the new system by year, normally I would ask my assistant, but she hasn’t learned how to use the new system, or the old one for that matter. Would you be willing to help me? I know you’re busy with your own work so you can say no.” He looked at you, hopeful.

“Yeah, sure, I’d be happy to help.” You said almost too enthusiastically.

“That’s my girl. I’ll have Stephanie bring you the files.” His fingers grazed your shoulder as he walked out.

‘What the fuck was that? Did he just call me ‘his girl’? And that touch?’ Your thoughts began to race. Your whole body lit up with just that touch. Maybe you were imagining things. You were glad he came to you for assistance though, you’d do anything he asked of you just to get on his good side.

That night you dreamt about Bill’s long fingers running along your shoulder, down to your breasts, rolling your nipples between them making you arch your back, him using his wicked tongue to lick and tease you until you’re soaking wet just for him, he moved down, licking between your breasts, down your stomach, and finally reaching between your thighs.

“That’s my girl, so wet for me already.” He grinned up at you before diving in.

That’s when you woke up, always right when the dream was getting good. Time for work. You weren’t feeling it today, you threw on some comfortable pants and a plain shirt, no point in looking cute today, Bill isn’t even going to be there. You walked into your office, the big pile of case files were sitting on your desk, waiting for you to get started. You began to wonder if Bill had a girlfriend, he didn’t have a wedding ring, so he wasn’t married, but he is the sexiest human being you’ve ever seen so he’s probably taken. You worked on a few files and decided to go get some coffee.

When you entered the kitchen, a few coworkers were there talking, you were barely listening until they mentioned Bill, you immediately turned your attention to them.

“So, what are you guys talking about?” You tried to act as nonchalant as possible.

“We were just talking about some juicy gossip we heard about Bill.” Donna replied.

“Hey, we’re supposed to keep it quiet.” Stephanie lightly hit Donna’s shoulder.

“Oh it’s alright, she only works here part-time anyways, she isn’t going to tell anyone.” Donna smiled at you.

“What’s this ‘juicy gossip’?”

“Well, I heard Bill fucked Joyce, from IT, and he is the reason she broke it off with her fiancé.”

“Are they like together then?” You were a little saddened, you didn’t like the idea of him fucking someone else, even though he wasn’t with you.

“No, I heard they slept together casually, but they stopped a few months ago.”

“Does he do that a lot? Sleep with women he works with?” you asked, hoping the answer was no, but also yes for your sake.

“I only know about Joyce, now Tammy did say he flirted with her and asked her out, but she’s married and turned him down. He seems a little creepy to me.” Donna took another sip of her coffee.

“Yeah, a total creep.” You nodded in agreement.

You slowly walked back to your office, you were slightly disappointed in Bill’s behavior, you thought he was a nice guy, maybe he’s just a sleaze who sleeps around the office. Your dream Bill was dirty, but not like that. You got to your office and almost dropped your coffee, Bill was sitting at your desk, he wasn’t even supposed to be in the office today.

“Oh, sorry, I took your chair, I was just checking on the work you’ve done so far.” He stood and moved out of your way.

“That’s alright, is everything to your liking?” you walked over and sat down.

“Yeah, it’s great actually, could you show me how you separated the personal information from the clinical notes?” He leaned over you looking at the screen as you worked, his face inches away from your own.

You wanted nothing more than to turn and lick him from the base of his neck up to his chin, but you had to push those thoughts out. You showed him how to maneuver the files and organize them based on their information.

“You make it look so easy, I may have to keep you here full-time.” His hand rested on the back of your chair, his fingers lightly touched your neck, sending shivers down your spine.

“It’s really not that hard once you know what you’re doing, I’m sure everyone will know how to do it once they learn the new system.” You looked up at him.

“Don’t undersell your worth. Keep up the good work.” He patted your shoulder and left your office.

You didn’t give a fuck if he was sleazy or creepy, you just wanted him to fuck you over your desk and call you his good girl, but he wasn’t showing any interest in you, only your work.

You finally finished all of the case files, now to get the stack of files off your desk and back to Bill. You grabbed them all, struggling to hold them in your arms. You made it to Bill’s office, he wasn’t in there, you decided to leave them on his desk, just as you reached it the files slipped from your arms and fell across the floor.  
“Shit.” You were glad Bill wasn’t there to hear it.

You were too busy to notice Bill at the door, he stood watching you on your knees in his office, scrambling to pick up the files. He stepped in, closed the door, walked passed you and sat down in his chair, making you face to face with his lap. You instantly froze when you saw him but stayed down in the floor. Bill leaned forward, he brought his hand up to caress your cheek, you relaxed under his touch. He grazed his thumb over your lips, instinctively you opened your mouth, and started to suck and lick it when a groan escaped his lips.

“Such a dirty mouth, what am I going to do with you little girl?” He pulled his thumb from your mouth, making you pout at the sudden absence.

Bill leaned back in his chair and undid his belt, pulling it from the loops. Your heart started to pound as you sat in the floor. He stood up and walked behind you, grabbed your arms and pulled them behind your back, he put them together and looped the belt around them tightly, so you couldn’t move. He came back and sat in the chair in front of you, he unbuttoned his pants and pulled his cock out. You licked your lips and inched forward, scooting your knees across the carpet. Bill slowly began stroking his hard cock, moving his hand lazily, up and down.

“Do you want a taste little girl?” He continued pumping himself.

“Please?” You begged in your most innocent voice.

“Please what?”

“Please…Daddy?” You bit your lip, staring at his cock.

“Tongue out.” He demanded.

You opened your mouth and stuck your tongue out, he moved forward and placed the tip of his cock on your tongue, still moving his hand up and down it. You could feel the wetness between your thighs pool as his cock rested on your tongue. You tasted the drops of pre-cum that leaked out but wanted more. You inched forward again, the rough carpet scratching your knees as you moved.

“So eager, do you think you can suck Daddy’s cock like a good girl?”

“Uh huh” You mumbled, with your tongue still out.

Bill placed one hand on the back of your head and guided you forward, pushing his cock past your lips and into your wet mouth. It was much bigger than you thought, but you wanted to take it all in, you lurched forward, his cock hitting the back of your throat, he let out a groan as you choked a little.

“Not so fast princess, you’ll hurt yourself.”

You pulled back a little, he was too big for you to take all the way and you’d have to work up to it. You started licking up and down the underside of his cock, circling your tongue around it, covering him in your saliva. Bill sat back in his chair as you balanced yourself on your knees, wishing you could use your hands too. You kept moving up and down as Bill rested his hand on your head, small groans escaped his lips every now and then, you decided to pick up the pace and started sucking his cock faster. Your panties were soaked as you sat in the floor, you could feel the fabric sticking to you. Bill gripped onto your hair as you moved, he was close to his release.

“I’m going to come princess, if you don’t want me to in your mouth let me know.”

You had no plans of letting him come without tasting it so you continued your movements, and pushing his cock in further. After a few more minutes you felt his cock pulsate as he found his release, you made sure to swallow every drop and lick his cock clean before he pulled it from your mouth. Bill stuffed himself back into his pants and buttoned them.

“Such a good girl for Daddy. Stand up.” His hand motioning you to stand.

It was hard standing without use of your hands, but you managed, stumbling a little before finding your balance. Bill moved forward and slid his hands up your thighs, reaching under your skirt, he moved your panties to the side and inserted two fingers into your slick folds, a small moan left your parted lips.

“My princess is soaking wet, we can’t have you walking around with your panties soaked like this.” Bill removed his fingers.

He grabbed the sides of your panties and slid them slowly down your legs, reaching your feet.

“Step.” He demanded.

You lifted one foot and then the other, stepping out of your panties, you could feel the slickness between your thighs even more now that there wasn’t any fabric in the way. Bill took your panties and put them in his pocket. He motioned for you to turn without saying a word. You turned around, he undid the belt, releasing your wrists, and grabbed your waist and spun you back around facing him. Looking down you rubbed your wrists; his belt had made imprints on them. Bill brought his finger underneath your chin and lifted your gaze to meet his.

“I want you to go finish your work and come see me at the end of the day, when everyone has left. Understand princess?”

“Yes, Daddy.” You nodded and left his office.

The next few hours seemed to drag on, you sat in your chair working on your computer, the imprints from the belt were still visible, as was the rug burn on your knees, you’d have to wear a longer skirt until the marks disappeared. Every now and then you’d squeeze your thighs together just to feel some kind of friction. You were still working when Donna stopped by your office.

“Aren’t you going home?”

“Um, yeah I just have a few more things to finish up.” You gave her a small smile.

“Don’t work too hard, and just so you know, the creep is still here too.” She turned and left your office.

You smiled at her comment, you wanted to defend him, but honestly you didn’t know anything about him other than what his cock tastes like. Finally, the last few people left and it was time to see what else he had in store for you. You walked down the hall and came to his office, he was sitting behind his desk waiting for you.

“Come in. Close the door.” He commanded.

You were so nervous this time, you didn’t know what to expect, you stood still by the door. Bill suddenly stood and walked over to you, he grabbed your face and crashed his lips into yours, you opened your mouth slightly letting his tongue explore. He kissed you passionately, one hand moved down to wrap around your throat. His other hand glided down to the apex of your thighs, he slowly pushed his fingers into your slick folds. You held onto his forearm for balance, your knees went weak every time his finger slid over your clit.

“Still perfectly wet for Daddy.” He growled in approval, slowly sliding in and out of your folds.

“Please…Daddy.” You moaned at his movements.

“Tell Daddy what you want princess.”

“I-I want you to fuck me Daddy.” You whimpered.

Bill removed his fingers and led you over to his desk, put his hand on your back signaling for you to bend over, when you did your skirt rode up and he could see your perfectly round ass waiting for him. He wasted now time in unbuttoning his pants and aligning his cock with your opening, rubbing it up and down, teasing you.

“Daddy’s going to fuck you now princess, but you don’t come until I tell you to. Understand?”

Before you could respond Bill pressed his cock into your opening and slid all the way in, you gasped at the fullness. Bill held still for a moment.

“Fuck, you’re so tight princess.” He said through gritted teeth.

Finally he started moving within you, slowly at first, he’d pull himself almost completely out of you, then push all the way back in. His pace was agonizingly slow, you wanted, no, needed more.

“Faster, Daddy.” You pushed back against him, coaxing him to pick up the pace.

“You don’t get to make demands princess, I’ll fuck you nice and slow all night until you’re a dripping mess.” Bill grabbed a handful of your hair and pulled your head back towards him.

You didn’t think it was possible, but he slowed down even more, he pulled out of you so slowly, and eased back in, you could feel every ridge and vein on his cock as he tortured you. Bill’s grip on your hair loosened as he moved his hands to hold onto your hips. Without warning he slammed into you, making your lunge forward over the desk. He started moving faster, plunging into you, all the teasing and torture from the day had brought you close to your release quickly, you could feel it building.

“Don’t you fucking come princess.” Bill growled into your ear.

He kept pounding into you, you tried hard to hold your orgasm back, trying to think of anything to keep from coming. Bill’s pace was relentless now, pushing into you with everything he had, you began to moan and whine for release.

“Daddy…”

“Does my princess want to come?” He said breathlessly.

“P-please, Daddy, let me come.” You begged.

Bill didn’t respond to your plead, he kept up his torturous movements, pounding into you, you wanted to come so bad. It was getting harder to hold your orgasm back, you had edged before but nothing like this, it was too intense.

“Come for me princess, come all over Daddy’s cock.” Bill tightened his grip on your hips.

His words pushed you over the edge, you started to come, hard, every nerve in your body was lighting up at once with pleasure, you had the most intense orgasm you had ever experienced, a few moments later Bill found his release, his cock pulsating inside you. You stayed there for a minute, catching your breath before Bill pulled out of you, you stood up straight and turned to him, his hand caressing your face.

“My perfect princess.” He leaned forward and gave you a soft kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a little pissed when Bill doesn't talk to you after your indiscretion in the office the other week. Will he make it up to you?

It had been a week since your encounter with Bill, there were flirty glances and smiles, but no more contact. Things had gotten busy around work and you were being pushed to finish your work quicker, so you could move to another site full-time. You didn’t want to leave, especially not now that you had finally made progress with Bill, but you had no choice in the matter, you went where they told you to go. You wondered if Bill ever thought about you like you did him, but you were too afraid to ask. Since that day in the office, your dreams about Bill have increased, especially daydreams, you’d sit at you desk and think about all the dirty things he would do to you on your desk and how much you’d love to be his to do with as he pleases. You were pulled from your thoughts when you heard a ping from your email.

-Please come to my office.

Thank you,  
Bill

Your heart skipped a beat and you already started to get wet, you hoped this would be round 2, you eagerly walked down the hall and knocked on his door.

“Come.” He said from the other side of the door.

You walked in and stood in the doorway, you turned to close the door.

“Leave it open.” Your heart sank in your chest a little bit, you pushed the door back open.

“I need you to put these personal documents under each client’s file in the computer.” Bill pushed a pile of folders towards you.

“I’ll get right on it, anything else?” You waited for a moment, the desperation in your voice was all too apparent.

“For now. Please get it done as soon as possible, this takes precedent over anything else you are currently working on.” He never looked up form his computer, not once.

You took the files and walked back down to your office, placing them on the desk and slumping down into your chair. Maybe your co-workers were right, he just fucks women around the office and then dumps them. Your anger and frustration started to grow, how could he just do that to you and act like nothing happened? You decided to get to work and stop thinking about Bill, you picked up the first folder to get started, when you opened it a piece of paper fell out. You picked it up and read it:

Text me. 414-554-8976 

It had to be from Bill, you quickly got your phone out and texted the number.

 

You watched your screen, nothing happened, no reply. You probably just texted a client and they have no idea who you are and now you’d have to explain that you thought they were your boss who fucked you in his office last week and haven’t talked to since.

B 

The text popped up just as you were about to give up hope. 

 

B

 

B

You were feeling more confident over text and figured you’d ask about her.

B

 

B

B

You didn’t want to have lunch with him, you were pissed at the cold shoulder he has been giving you.  
B

 

You didn’t want to be another ‘Joyce’, the talk of the office, fucking her boss and being tossed aside when he was done. You had to talk to him, but when you were around him you got nervous, you were determined to find out about Joyce and keep it together. 1:00pm rolled around and it was time for lunch, your pulse began to quicken, you didn’t know what to expect, you grabbed your purse and walked outside, Bill was waiting by his car, he opened the door for you. It wasn’t uncommon for Bill to carpool to lunch with other employees, so people wouldn’t think twice about you getting into his car. Bill got in and started to drive down the road, he placed his hand on your knee, you started to feel that familiar heat between your legs, but you had to keep a clear mind, you grabbed his hand and put it back in his own lap. Bill was surprised, but he didn’t say anything or try to move it back. After riding for a few minutes Bill pulled into an abandoned parking lot, there was a run-down building in front of you, but it hadn’t been used in years. 

Bill turned to you, “What do you want to know?” 

“What happened with Joyce?” Your body was tense, you had lost a little of your confidence from earlier. 

“We saw each other for a while, she and her fiancé were split up and we hooked up a few times. I decided to break things off when she said she was going to try again with her fiancé. She wanted to keep meeting up sporadically, but I didn’t feel like that was right.” You couldn’t help but wonder if it was all true or if he was saying it just to fuck you again.

“And what about Tammy?” You pressed further, needing to know.

“Is that all anyone has to talk about, my love life? I did ask Tammy out, but she said she was married so I backed off. She doesn’t wear a wedding ring so I didn’t know. Anything else?” He raised his eyebrows.

“Why haven’t you been talking to me?” You sounded so pathetic, but you didn’t care.

Bill reached up and ran his thumb across your bottom lip, “HR found out about Joyce, probably the same way you did, and they had me take a Sexual Harassment course and my boss lectured me on dating people who work under me, he said next time I’ll be written up for misconduct. Naturally I didn’t want to draw any attention to you and I so I had to minimize our contact.”

You looked down, fidgeting with your fingers, you felt like such an idiot for being angry with him, the truth is you missed his touch. He placed his hand under your chin and raised your face to meet his gaze.

“It wasn’t easy staying away from you princess. Every time I saw you walking around in those tight skirts I wanted nothing more than to pull you into my office and shove my cock inside you.” His words went straight to your center, you felt your wetness increasing. Bill looked down at your thighs, you were squeezing them together without even knowing it.

“I bet your poor little pussy has felt so empty without Daddy’s cock in it, hasn’t it, princess?” He moved his hand down to your knee and pushed your skirt up.  
You slowly nodded your head, which warranted a slight grin from Bill, you spread your legs open wider, granting him access, his hands moving further up your skirt to the waistband of your panties. He pushed them down and slid his hand between your thighs. His touch immediately made you blush, you didn’t realize just how much you missed it.

“So wet already, I’ve missed my messy little girl.” A moan slipped through your lips as his fingers delved further, grazing your clit. 

“Please, Daddy…” You whined, grinding yourself against his fingers.

“Take your panties off.” Bill demanded as he removed his fingers from you, sliding his seat back and unbuttoning his pants.

You quickly slid your panties down your legs and threw them into the floor board. Bill instantly grabbed your waist and pulled you over the gear shift and into his lap, his cock already hard and in hand. You held onto the steering wheel as he aligned himself with your center, he grabbed your hips and slowly guided you down onto him, you felt every inch of his cock entering you as you sunk down. Once you were completely filled, Bill let out a groan at your tightness. You stayed like this for a moment, sitting in Bill’s lap, reveling in the fullness, his cock already soaked in your juices. Bill wanted more though, he snaked his arm around your waist and suddenly pulled you down further onto him as he thrust up into you, you moaned loudly at the sensation.

“F-Fuck…” You were already breathless.

“Such a dirty fucking mouth, princess, Daddy’s going to have to do something about that.” Bill slammed into you again, he moved his other hand from your hips and shoved two fingers into your mouth.

“That’s better, now you’ll be quiet while Daddy fucks your tight little pussy.” Bill’s other arm squeezed your waist as he continued thrusting up into you. 

You licked and sucked on Bill’s fingers, drool slipping out of your mouth as he fucked you. he made you feel so dirty, but you loved it. You could feel your orgasm coming as he continued his movements. 

“Let go princess, I know you need it.” Bill growled in your ear.

He was right, though you had dreamt about him every night since your first encounter, you hadn’t come, not that you didn’t try, but your fingers just couldn’t bring you to orgasm the way he did. He thrust into you a few more times, finally pulling your orgasm from your body, you tensed as every nerve in your body lit up, pleasure washing over you, your walls clenched around Bill’s cock causing him to find his release deep inside you. It was quick but neither of you had come in a week and the sensations were just too overwhelming. Bill released your waist and pulled his fingers from your mouth, you leaned back, resting against his chest as you both caught your breath. 

Finally, you eased off Bill and moved back to the passenger’s seat. You reached down and grabbed your panties, slipping them over your feet.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Bill asked, staring at you.

“Um, putting my panties back on? I can’t walk around the office with your come dripping out of me.”

“You can, and you will little girl, now give them here.” Bill held out his hand, you hesitated.

“No, I need them.” You shook your head as you continued to pull them up your legs.

“Are you refusing me?” Bill’s tone changed from playful to stern, you hadn’t seen him like this.

You said nothing but stared at him, curious of what he would do if you didn’t do as he wanted.

“Get in the back seat. Now.” 

Your heart raced, you didn’t know what to expect, maybe he was going to fuck you again? You got out of the car and got into the back seat, Bill did the same, he sat in the middle and grabbed your arm, pulling you hard and making you fall over his lap. You tried to get up, but he pinned you down with one of his arms.

“Little girls who don’t obey, get punished. Are you ready?” Bill’s hand skated up your thighs, pushing your skirt up, he grabbed your panties and pulled them down, revealing your bare ass. 

“Bill… Please…” You panted.

“I didn’t ask for you to beg me, I asked if you were ready?”

“Y-Yes, Daddy.” You whispered, your mouth had gone dry.

Bill started to rub his hand over your ass, caressing each cheek, your face was hot just waiting in anticipation. Just when you started to think he wasn’t going to do anything, Bill lifted his hand and brought it down hard against your ass, making you lurch forward and cry out in pain. 

“Fuck!” 

“Using such dirty words will only draw this out little girl.” He rubbed your ass again.

Your breath hitched in your throat when you felt him lift his hand again, suddenly he brought it back down, hitting you harder this time, in the same spot. Your ass was turning a light red color, you felt the stinging sensation building. Tears welled in your eyes, pain radiating through your body with each blow. Bill’s hand ran over your warm red skin.

“Are you ready to listen to me, little girl?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” You whimpered.

Bill pulled your panties down your legs to your feet and removed them, he stuffed them in his jacket pocket. The arm that had been pinning you down released you as he helped you sit up. You rubbed the tears from your cheeks, your skin stung as you sat down. Bill pulled you into his lap and placed soft kisses on your head.  
“You did such a good job princess.” He said between kisses.

You laid your head against his chest as his arms enveloped you. You sat like this for a few moments, reveling in his embrace.

“Our lunch break is over, we need to get back.” Bill shifted in the seat.

“No, Daddy.” You pouted, squeezing him a little harder.

“Alright, we can wait a few more minutes, but after that we have to go.” He couldn’t make you move when you were being this sweet, you nuzzled your head into the crook of his neck as he held you tight.

After lunch you went back to your office to finish up some paper work, you sat at your desk when your phone buzzed.

B

You responded immediately.


End file.
